Tomorrow Never Knows
by italiagal888
Summary: Janice lost her parents and now is resorted to living with her cousin Eli and his parents. As she stays with them, the mystery behind Julia's death is revealed
1. Chapter 1

A new city, a new start.

It's been 2 months since my parents died in a car crash. They were driving to Vancouver to a wedding when a drunk driver hit them. The crash killed them instantly, so they didn't feel any pain. This makes me feel a bit of comfort, which may sound weird. I feel horrible because before my parents left, I said some awful things to them. We had a fight about my parents moving to London for my dad's job, but I didn't want to leave Victoria. Now that they're dead, I now have to live with my aunt Cece, uncle Bullfrog and cousin Eli. This makes things even worse

I was carrying one of my suitcases up the stairs, when it all of a sudden it slipped out of my hands and landed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Crap" I murmured. Today was not my day. First of all, I resent the fact I have to live with my cousin Eli, since we don't get along. He had to date that Julia bitch. I seriously don't understand what he saw in her! She was rude and totally manipulative! He was her pet and she controlled his every move.

"Here, let me get that for you darling" said uncle Bullfrog. Bullfrog had to be the coolest uncle in the world. How in the world did he produce such an idiot child?

"Thanks Bullfrog. And I want to say thank you again for being my guardian. Things haven't been easy since the..."

"No no, I understand completely, Janice"

I finally got my suitcase up the stairs and into my room, but who should be there, setting up my bed? Eli.

"Here Janice, I finally got everything ready for the princess"

"You didn't have to do that Eli. I'm quite capable of setting up my own bed."

"whatever, now I can finally call Clare"

"Oh, so you found a new girlfriend. Is she your type? You know, demanding, controlling, all those things?"

"You shut up about Julia! Clare is very sweet, generous and caring. Unlike you." Eli then left the room and I sat on the bed, all alone.

What is wrong with that guy? Does he not know what Julia was really like? At the time, I didn't have the heart to tell him why Julia really wanted things to end between them. If I told him, his heart would be broke...


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was perfectly normal before I started hating Julia. I actually liked her at one point. It was April 20th 2009, two days before her death, when Eli lived in Vancouver with me. I was hanging out with her, Eli and my boyfriend at the time, Chris. We were all laughing and talking about how happy we were to see Dead Hand in the summer time. Little did I know that day would change the rest of my life.

"Hey Julia, we have to go to my house now to work on our History project" Chris said.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that project! All right I guess we should go now. Call me later Eli" Julia said. She gave him a kiss and Chris hugged me goodbye.

_Weird,_ I thought. Usually he kisses me when he has to leave. I didn't think much of it at the time. Eli and I went started walking to his place, since his hearse was at the mechanics. I dropped him off at home and then started walking towards the park. I didn't want to go home right away, since I got in a fight with my parents that morning. I was walking over the swings, when I heard kissing noises and Julia's voice saying, "Oh Chris, stop it!"

I turned around and saw Julia and Chris making out by the big oak tree near the benches. I stood there, my mouth wide open. I couldn't say or feel anything. I did know for a fact that I was heartbroken.

I must have been standing there for a while because Chris turned and saw me look at them. He pushed away from Julia and starting running towards me. I started walking away, blinking the tears away.

"Janice, wait up!"

"NO! You get away from me!" I shouted. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" I turned around and faced him.

He gave me a blank expression. And then it turned into regret

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was going to break up with you, I couldn't. I'm sorry you found out this way."

"You Asshole! So, you cheat on me instead of breaking up on me? And to make things worse, you cheat on me with my cousin's girlfriend?" I was beyond pissed. I couldn't believe this was happening. All of a sudden, Julia was walking towards us. When I saw her, my body filled with hurt, anger and betrayal.

"YOU! How dare you even show your face, you two timing bitch!" I shouted. I swung my fist back, ready to punch her in the stomach, when Chris grabbed my arm.

"Don't punch her there! She's pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" I said. This was not happening! I turned to Julia. "You're pregnant? Let me guess, Eli's not the father."

"Chris is. I'm so sorry Janice; I didn't mean to do this to you. But Chris and I are in love"

Now I'm ready to puke. This tramp is in love with the man whom I lost my virginity to? Fuck no, this cannot be happening.

"Janice, I think it would be sensible if I told Eli I'm pregnant and... I'm going to break up with him" I could see the guilt in her eyes. Good.

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

I walked away, trying hard not to sob like a baby in front of the people on the sidewalk. How could Chris just throw away our relationship like that? And how could Julia just cheat on my cousin, after they've been with each other for 3 years now!

I went home that evening and opened a bottle of vodka and poured myself a glass. The alcohol always calms me down. After another glass, I went to my room and fell asleep, even though it was only 6:00pm. I hoped that I would wake up and this was all a dream

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face, remembering my happy dream I had about Chris and I. Then I remembered he cheated on me with Julia. That bastard.

I went downstairs and saw Eli at the door as usual, ready to take me to school. As I went into the car, I saw Julia wasn't there.

"Where's Julia?" I asked. I automatically thought that she told Eli about her and Chris, but I didn't want Eli to know I already knew.

"Oh, she said that she was going to take the bus because she has to hand in her French assignment early."

_Wait a second_ I thought. Eli wouldn't be this calm if Julia told him she's pregnant with Chris' child.

"Uh, anything else she said?" I asked.

"Nope. We're going out later to see a movie, probably around 9:00. Do you and Chris want to come?"

I can't believe this girl! She didn't tell Eli about her and Chris' secret love child? As much as I wanted to tell Eli everything at that time, I didn't have the heart to. The poor boy has always suffered depression and this would make things worse

As soon as lunch started that day, I spotted Julia and pulled her over

"I thought you were going to tell Eli about the baby! You're a liar!"

"Come on Janice, you know it would hurt his feelings. I was thinking about it and...I'm getting an abortion. Chris and I both talked about it and as soon as the abortion is over, I'm going to end things with Eli."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did this girl even have a heart?

"I can't believe you have the heart to go on a date with Eli and little does he know the next day, you're getting an abortion. You make me sick"

I walked away and ate lunch somewhere else. I couldn't stand eating lunch with Chris and Julia.

Later that night, I was reading my favourite book _The Shining _when I looked up and saw the clock. It was 11:00pm. Julia and Eli are probably finishing up their movie. I walked over to my bulletin board, where I kept all my favourite pictures of happy memories. I saw one picture, where it was Julia, Chris, Eli and I. Eli has his arms around Julia's waist and Chris and I are holding hands. It was the day when Julia had her BBQ during summer vacation. We all looked happy, especially Eli. I haven't seen him that happy since he started dating Julia. I took that picture down and grabbed my lighter. I lighted the top right corner and watched as the memory faded. Suddenly, I saw the time; it was 11:30pm. If only there was some way that I could get back at Julia! Suddenly, I had an idea. It was risky and insane, but I was determined to make sure Julia would suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I grabbed my car keys and the bottle of vodka my dad keeps in a special drawer for when guest come over. I needed something to numb the pain and anger I had held. Julia thinks she can date whoever she pleases and get away. Over my dead body!

I walked out the front door and opened the door to my dad's SUV. Before I could go in, I had to take a gulp of Vodka. I let the liquid slide down my throat and felt myself relax. I took another gulp. I got in the car and started it.

As I was driving, I kept drinking the vodka. My vision started to blur and I found it hard to concentrate on driving. But I was set to pay back Julia for ruining my life.

I was driving to the movie theatre where I could confront Julia about her adultery in front of Eli so they could break up, when I saw her walking alone. She looked mad and was walking really fast, fist clenched.

I had so much alcohol in my system that I didn't even know what was going on. I was about to brake in front of Julia, so I could talk to her, but I realized my foot hit the gas pedal harder. The next thing I knew, the car sped up towards Julia and hit her. I'll never forget the look on her face. Her eyes went wide and her mouth made an O shape, like she was about to scream. I hit Julia and killed her. I finally got my foot on the brake and stopped the car.

I was too drunk to comprehend what just happened. I drove away, scared. People were starting to come out of the theatre and saw Julia. Thankfully, no one saw my face because I drove away so quickly.

When I got home, I couldn't think. I was numb from both the vodka and what just happened. I killed Julia. I should feel guiltier, but I don't. I feel like she deserved it. I looked at the time; it was 1:00am. I decided to go to bed.

The next morning, I woke up with the biggest hangover that I've ever had. I was confused as to what happened last night. All of a sudden, my mom came into my bedroom.

"Sweetie, I have some terrible news. Your friend Julia died"

I never told my mom Julia and I had a fight. I tried to pretend though that I was sad by this "terrible news."

"Oh my gosh mom, I don't know what to say. I'm going to miss Julia" I lied. I started to cry, but not because of Julia's death. But because of the mess I created. Eli suffered depression before he met Julia. How was he going to handle this?

I called Eli after to give my condolence. He told me they had a fight because she felt Eli was too clingy and she wanted some space. He thought things were fine in their relationship and didn't see the point of a break. She left the car because she felt he was being too unreasonable.

"I feel like I forced her out of the car. I should have just listened to her! And now, some asshole killed her and is still out there, going on with his life like nothing happened."

"How do you know it was a he?" I asked.

"What? What do you mean? Do you know something?"

I knew I shouldn't have opened my big mouth

"No, but you never know if it was a guy. Girls are capable of killing people."

I couldn't believe what I was saying. But I was so nervous, that words just kept coming out.

"You know Janice, right now is not the time to be thinking about what gender the killer is. They're out there and they need to be brought to justice! I'm going to find out who killed her. I'm doing this for Julia."

That's when my relationship with Eli went downhill


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

All of a sudden, Eli would only concentrate on finding out who killed Julia. I had to live with the guilt that he would never find out that it was me.

For the first few days, I didn't mind him trying to find out who did it. He would drive to the scene of the accident and see if he could find anything that the killer may drop. He couldn't find anything. I felt bad that I didn't try and help him with his unhealthy obsession of finding this killer. I knew he would go on and on trying to find them when the person he needed to find was right beside him. I knew he would hate me forever.

But as weeks went by, I started getting mad. I just wanted to shout _GIVE IT UP ALREADY! _He only talked about how much he missed Julia and how wrong it was that this killer killed his "angel". Angel my ass! That girl was a slut who clearly didn't care about Eli's feelings.

"I think we should go back to the movie theatre and check things out" he suggested to me two months after Julia's death.

"Eli, give it a rest! Even the police have given up on Julia's killer. No one can find anything."

"NO! Someone killed a wonderful girl, who meant so much to me and they're living their life like they did nothing."

"Eli seriously, give it up! Julia wasn't even that special!" The words blurted out of my mouth and I knew it was too late to take them back.

Eli looked at me with such hatred, like I insulted his mother. "How could you? How could you stand there and say your friend was not special to you at all? I'm so disgusted in you right now." He walked away and left me standing alone.

_Great Janice _I thought. He's the closest family member I got to me and now I made him hate me! Eli didn't talk to me after that. I tried talking to him, but he was still mad over the comment I made. Personally, I thought he was overrating too much, but Julia infected his brain. Soon, he and his family moved away to Toronto.

My life at home became more miserable. And then Karma came. I killed Julia from drunk driving and now both my parents were dead from a drunk driver. The world can be a cruel place.

When I turn 18, I'll be able to access the money my parents left in their will for me and I can move out of my aunt and uncle's house.

I walked around the Goldsworthy house, seeing where certain things were. As I was walking by, I saw on one of the tables in the living room, there was a picture of Eli and some chick that had short, curly brown hair and sky blue eyes. She looked around Eli's age, maybe younger. Eli had his hands around her waist and she had her arms around his shoulders. I was going to guess this was Eli's new girlfriend Clare. She was pretty, I liked her.

That night at dinner, the Clare girl came over for dinner. Aunt Cece introduced me and Clare said hello. She was really pretty in person and was really nice. The opposite of Julia.

Eli only talked to his mom, dad or Clare. We didn't talk once during dinner. I saw how Eli was around Clare and he was acting like how he used to with Julia. This did make me a little worried, considering he was a bit clingy to Julia. But Clare didn't seem to mind. She was just as head over heels for him as he was for her.

After dinner, I was talking to Clare about her faith. Even though Eli was an Atheist, I was interested in Christianity. Clare was telling me about the bible and church and I asked if she didn't mind, if I joined her on Sunday. Eli just sat there and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you started believing God now Janice. Are you trying to change your black heart?"

I can't believe he's still mad at me for not thinking Julia was special!

"I'm just interested Eli. No need to be a bastard about it." I walked away, trying to cover up my sobs.

I can't believe what a big jerk he's being! I opened my suitcase and took out my secret stash of alcohol. I grabbed my favourite, the vodka. I opened it and let the liquid burn down my throat. I kept drinking it until I could feel the pain go away. The next thing I knew, almost half the bottle was gone. That was a record.

The one bad thing about me drinking alcohol is that is gets to me really fast. One minute after drinking most of the bottle, I felt really drunk. My vision was blurry and had the urge to go downstairs and tell off Eli.

I stumbled down the stairs and almost bumped into Clare, who was leaving.

"Oh, are you alright Janice?" She asked.

"Where's that bastard? Where's Eli?"

"He's in the bathroom. Is everything alright?"

"That jerkface...he...ruined my life. He was the only one I could get close to, but he pushed me away all for that Julia. She was such a slut." I could tell I was making Clare a bit uncomfortable, but I was too drunk to care. "And he doesn't know she slept with my boyfriend. Yeah, she even got pregnant. But to Eli, she was this big Saint! So you know what I did? I killed her."

"You did what?"

I turned around and was face to face with Eli.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Eli looked at me with such anger in his eyes, I thought any second now he would beat me to death.

"You heard me correctly. I killed her! You thought Julia was this perfect angel when in reality she was messing with you. She cheated on you with Chris and got pregnant with his child. Think she's perfect now?"

"You're lying! You are such a liar Janice. You just didn't like her because you were jealous that she was spending time with me." Eli clenched his fist and I saw that Clare had to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Oh please! Get over yourself Eli. The whole world doesn't want to spend its time with you. You might start going emo on it. Then it'll leave you, just like everything you've ever loved!"

I knew what I was saying was hurtful, but that was the point. I was so tired of everything revolving around Eli and his interests. If you no one agreed with him, then he hated them.

"You have a lot of nerve Janice. My family gladly accepts you into our home, I am trying to put up with you, and this is how you repay me? "

"Oh please! The minute I walked into the door you were a complete asshole!"

"You know what? I don't need this. I'm going to drive Clare home and then I'm going straight to bed. But I'm letting you know this... you're dead to me."

I could feel tears fall out of my eyes as soon as he said those words. He walked out the door, with Clare behind him. She turned to look at me, with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sure Eli didn't mean it when he said you're dead to him. Just let him calm down and he will forgive you."

"Thanks Clare. I'm glad there's someone I can talk to."

Clare took out a pen and paper and started writing something.

"This is my number. In case you want to talk, let me know"

Eli honked his horn and Clare waved goodbye and left.

I was all alone in the hallway, crying. Bullfrog came downstairs

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling."

"Eli and I got into a fight. But don't worry about it. I think I'm going to move in with grandpa Jack and grandma Greta. I'm sorry Bullfrog, you and aunt Cece have been amazing, but Eli and I just don't get along like we used to."

"I'm going to talk to him. Just don't make any decisions right away, sleep on it for a while."

He gave me hug and went upstairs for bed. I followed behind him and went into my room. I grabbed the vodka and kept drinking. With every gulp, I could feel the sadness go away and my body started to relax.

Never in my life had I ever finished a whole bottle of vodka. It felt weird. Like I was walking on a cloud and I couldn't seem to find control in my legs. I felt dizzier than I have ever felt and couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. Soon I started seeing black circles. I tried to walk around my room, hoping I could get rid of them and not feel like I was going to puke everything inside of me. I ran into the bathroom and threw up.

I heard the front door close and I knew Eli was home from dropping off Clare. I wanted to talk to him. I felt like I need to fix the broken relationship.

I went downstairs, nearly falling several times. I couldn't believe how drunk I was. I was kind of scared because I thought any second now I would collapse on the floor.

"Eli, wait. I came to...apologize...I...I"

"Janice, are you alright?" I could hear the concern in his voice, but I could feel my vision starting to fade.

"I...I...I..."

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

I don't know how long I was passed out for. It felt like years.

I woke up seeing Bullfrog, Cece and Eli around my bed. When Cece saw me, she clenched her chest and let out a breath of relief. Bullfrog had a smile on his face and Eli was in the corner, sitting on a chair. I saw he had a tear rolling down his face.

"Oh my goodness, sweetie! I'm so glad you woke up! You scared us!" Cece walked up to my bed and touched my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you fainted, Eli called for us. We called 911. You were blue because your body temperature dropped. You almost died of hypothermia."

"How long have I been out?"

"Around 3 hours. The doctor had to use a stomach pump to get rid of the alcohol in your system."

Eli got out of his chair and walked slowly over to my bed. His eyes were fresh with tears. He reached out, hugged me, and started sobbing hard.

"I t-thought I lost you bef-fore."

I could feel him shaking in my arms. I felt tears fill up in my eyes. Then they poured out like rain from the sky. I squeezed Eli's shoulder and buried my face into his neck.

"I'm sorry I did that to you. And I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you." I said.

"Don't worry. I've realized that you're very important in my life."

We released each other. Bullfrog and Cece left the room saying they knew we had some issues Eli and I had to fix.

"I'm sorry about what I did to Julia. I was mad and drunk that night. I never meant to kill her, honestly."

"I know. I believe you. I've realized that I overreacted too much. Julia is in the past, but she's not forgotten."

"But I feel bad because I committed a murder. Karma is not very forgiving."

"I think the fact that your parents are gone is punishment enough. I talked to Clare and her and I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you Eli. I miss talking to you like how we used to."

"I don't blame you for being mad at Julia. I knew the moment you said she was cheating on me you weren't lying. You're not that type of person."

"I'm sorry she did that to you. It wasn't right, but me killing her didn't make it better."

"It doesn't matter now, I'm happy with Clare."

"When do I get to leave the hospital? I just want to start fresh again."

"I think the doctors want you here for the rest of the night and you can come home tomorrow." Suddenly Eli had a look of concern on his face. "You have to fix your drinking problem Janice. You can't scare us like you did today."

"I know. But I'm done drinking. I only drank to fix my problems. I was mad before at Julia, when my parents died and when you were mad at me. But after what I went through, I don't want to do that again."

Eli and I talked some more. The next thing we knew, we've been talking for over an hour. Cece and Bullfrog came into my room and told Eli they had to go. They hugged me goodbye and left. Eli stayed a little longer.

"Things will be different. I promise." He said.

`"I know they will. Go home and get some sleep, I'll be fine."

That night, I choked on my own vomit as I was sleeping. I knew I was dead because my soul was not in my body anymore. Its strange being dead. But when I died, I felt relief knowing that I fixed my relationship with Eli. Most people say when you die, you go to Heaven. Some say that nothing happens. But here I am, telling you my story. Now that its off my chest, I'll be able to rest in peace. Whatever happens to me happens.

_Turn off your mind, relax_

_And float downstream _

_It is not dying _

_Lay down all thoughts _

_Surrender to the void _

_It is shining _

_That you may see _

_The meaning of within _

_It is being _

_That love is all _

_And love is everyone _

_It is knowing _

_That ignorance and hate _

_May mourn the dead _

_It is believing _

_But listen to the _

_Colour of your dream _

_It is not living _

_Or play the game _

_Existence to the end _

_Of the beginning _

**_Author's Note _**

This is the last chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please leave a review and hopefully I'll write more fanfics in the fututre! Thank you to everyone who has read my story!


End file.
